In the co-pending application, there is disclosed an apparatus for testing the physical condition of a subject performing an aerobic exercise involving motion of a limb of the subject. Means are adapted to be mounted on the subject for monitoring and deriving a first signal indicative of heart activity of the subject. A second signal indicative of distance traversed by the subject during testing is derived. In the specifically disclosed embodiment of the prior application, the second signal is derived by a pedometer mounted in an instrument housing carried by the subject, who generally is a runner or jogger. At least one signal indicative of a predetermined, constant value physiologically relevant parameter of the subject, such as age, stride length, weight, is derived. A clock source derives a timing signal during testing of the subject. A computer responds to the different signals to derive a signal indicative of physical activity of the subject being tested. An indicator responds to the physical activity signal.
In the preferred embodiment, the housing includes a keyboard for enabling the signals indicative of the physiologically relevant parameters to be derived as numerical quantities. The housing also includes the clock source and the computer, as well as the indicator, both preferably of the digital type. Plural key switches on the housing are associated with the different physical activities to control activation of the indicator so that the indicator is selectively responsive to only one of the signals derived by the computer at a time.